Operation: L.I.T.T.L.E.
Operation: L.I.T.T.L.E. is for 'L'aser 'I'nstantly 'T'urns 'T'iny 'L'oser 'E'nemies Notes Team Episode Villains: Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Spideracus KND Technology used: Shrink Ray, D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D. Villains Technology used: Mansion Size Dehancer Ray, Dome-Bot Synopsis A New Delightful Plan At the Delightfuls' mansion, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane are hatching a new plan to invade the KND's Treehouse. This time, they will shrink the KND using their new weapon, the Mansion Size Dehancer Ray (which reduces the size of those shot at, not the mansion itself). The Delightfuls warm up the Dehancer Ray, and the scene cuts to the KND's Treehouse. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Next Door The KND are all going about their everyday business, when suddenly the beam from the Dehancer Ray hits them. Numbuh 1 wonders why he's standing on a table where he, moments before, had been poring over printouts of several adult villains' plans to destroy the KND. Numbuh 2, being the science fiction geek he is, identifies the source as "some sort of a shrink ray". Numbuh 1 decides they have to find a way to un-shrink themselves, which could possibly be done by using the shrink ray the KND would normally reserve for the I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. The Incredibly Tiny Journey The Kids Next Door have to put their training to use as they leap off tables and swing from curtains to reach the room where the shrink ray for the I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. is kept. They accidentally land in the web of a (to them) very large spider. The owner of the web comes along shortly. It is a black spider with red-and-white markings, and glassy eyes. Numbuh 3, cowering behind Numbuh 4, asks fearfully what that thing is. Numbuh 2 identifies it as a tinybite spider, the same kind that the I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. itself is based on, and a member of the species "Spideracus Devinicus", which means "tinybite spider". Numbuh 4 shouts at Numbuh 2 that it's good to know the name of the thing "that is about eight feet away from eating them!" Numbuh 2 hatches a plan to get away. Saved by the Girlfriend Before the KND can put Numbuh 2's plan into action, loud footsteps can be heard. A voice calls out, a voice which Numbuh 1 recognizes as belonging to his girlfriend Lizzie, and Numbuh 5 says that Lizzie's the last thing that they need right now. Lizzie's voice, very loud to the KND's tiny ears, says that she's coming to clean up for them. Unaware of the KND having been shrunken, Lizzie believes them to be off a mission, perhaps "fighting those men with the ice cream scoops that plague her and Nigey so often". Lizzie holds up a broom, and starts to sweep the floor. The broom knocks Spideracus unconscious and destroys its web, allowing the KND to escape. Meanwhile, the Delightfuls, in their Dome-Bot that they first menaced the KND with at the beginning of Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., approach the treehouse ready to destroy it now that the KND are micro-sized. Back to the Norm By hitching a ride in Lizzie's pocket as she goes around cleaning up the treehouse, Numbuhs 1-5 are able to reach the room where the I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. shrink ray is. Numbuh 2 uses a grapple gun he had developed (while Numbuh One was off pursuing Chester in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.) to latch onto the handle of the shrink ray, turn it to "Enlarge", and pull it; the shrink ray fires and the KND return to normal size just in time for them to hear the Delightfuls approaching the Treehouse. Victory over the Delightfuls Numbuh One uses the T.O.A.S.T.I.E. to activate the Treehouse's D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D. (the same one he was working on in Operations Q.U.I.E.T. and P.O.O.L.). The resulting shockwave sends the screaming Delightfuls flying all the way back to their mansion. When the KND walk back downstairs, they run into Lizzie, who wants to know where they were. Numbuh 1, looking rather nervous, lies and says that they were off fighting Chad and the Jets who were trying to invade Moonbase again. Lizzie accepts that, but still bothers to ask why Numbuh One never took her out for ice cream like he promised. Meanwhile, the Delightfuls land in a crumpled heap outside their mansion, just as Father returns from a PTOOEY meeting. Father wants to know why they're all lying on the ground and dirtying up their clean outfits, and the Delightfuls, as usual, blame it all on "those stupid Kids Next Door!" THE END